1. Technical Field
The present disclosure generally relates to hinges, and more particularly to a hinge mechanism applied in an electronic device.
2. Description of Related Art
Many electronic devices, such as notebook computers, game machines, electronic books, and mobile phones, include hinged elements. To ensure that one part of an electronic device is capable of rotating relative to the other part and that the electronic device can be opened or closed more smoothly and quickly, a hinge mechanism applied in the electronic device often includes four gears to transmit the torque.
However, the gears occupy a large amount of space, which negatively impacts the ability for miniaturizing the electronic device. Additionally, the gears must be assembled to mesh accurately to avoid unsmooth rotation or even the hanging up of the hinge mechanism.
Therefore, there is room for improvement within the art.